Slowly In Love I Fall
by Floreria
Summary: Zexion's antisocial. And along came Demyx. Pulling Zexion out of that shy shell to talk to him. Will Zexion warm up to him? Well DUH. Yaoi Fluff. Read and Review. D:
1. Demyx The Annoying One

Slowly in Love I Fall

o.k! So, this is in Zexion's point of view. And, it's not exactly developed (since it takes me a while lol. Please forgive me D: )

START:

It was the same, as always. I get chosen to do a mission, and I fail, letting everyone down. I get the usual shun from half the Organization, the beatings from Larxene, and the comforting pat on the back from Lexeaus. I'm so tired from it. . . But, with _him_, it's different. I could be stalk ugly, and useless, and he'd still give me that same smile every day. . . It's. . . Entrancing to see how wonderfully happy he is all the time. I could never be that happy. It's amazing to me, since I feel nothing, I'm nobody, but him, I have no clue to whether he has a heart or not. He's so welcoming and cheerful. 

Zexion wake up what are you thinking! You do not feel, you do not like that wretched boy! He's annoying and loud! Get a hold of yourself!

I told myself that everyday I'd sit there and listen to him play that same tune he played at night when the moon was out, and I'd forget I ever thought of him that way. As if I-. . . No, as if I wanted to be friends. Never could I. . .

"Zexy!! Guess what!" I heard and felt a pair of hands tug on my sleeve on my jacket, I looked up, being short as all hell, and met a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Demyx. . . 

"Yes?" I asked hiding the faint smirk that crossed my lips. Seeing him, I couldn't frown.

"Noooo you have to GUESS!" he yelled jumping around. He smelled of soap and sugar, I almost whiffed but I stopped myself before he noticed my nose wiggling. 

"O.K. uh. . . I give up. Tell me." I responded taking his hand off my jacket going over to the couch to sit down, he followed me unaware that when I walk away, I want to be alone, which I did since I failed another mission in capturing Sora, once again.

"Well, Superior sent me on a mission to go to The Underworld to meet with Hades. And, this huge gigantic doggy with three, yes I said _three_ heads starts chasing after me!!! I ran as fast as I could and nearly ran Sora over!" I felt bad so I told them to run while they could. I guess he was surprised 'cause he didn't know me but I guess no one ever knows me very well huh Zexy. Hey Zexy are you O.K? You don't lo-"

I had had enough. Before I knew it my hand was over his mouth. "Demyx. I'm going to let go of your mouth. When I do, I want you to sit, or go. And stop your talking for a few minutes alright?"Demyx looked almost hurt as I let go of his mouth. He sighed a little and sat down next to me as I pulled out my book , looking at the floor sadly he looked up at the ceiling. I opened my book and read, a few minutes into my reading I heard music, not just any music, Demyx music. I turned my head and found the blond playing his Sitar with a mournful look on his face. I smiled just a little and put my book away poking him on the shoulder, hiding my smile. "Demyx."

He looked at me and smiled faintly. "What?" I looked into his eyes and turned back to the portrait of a heart on the wall "Don't be sad, it doesn't suit you." I stood up thinking I should leave him to himself and walked off to my bedroom. I believe I heard a little _thank-you,_before the song started playing again.

END: Not a rough start eh? I think I'm getting a hang of it! If you have any suggestions maybe I'll consider them. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Demyx The Strange One

Slowly In Love I Fall

DISCLAIMER: This chapter, was so annoying to make. I made it and I hadn't saved yet so I went to save then Microsoft froze D So, advice, save consistently!!!!

Demyx and I had become sort of stranger friends. We met Wednesdays at 6:00 and Fridays at 4:00 to talk about life, what will happen next, and ourselves. I had found that Demyx was a very-very good talker. I had learned many things about him, that his favorite color is blue, and he liked the smell of sugar (I figured) and he loves music more than anything. I knew his scent and whenever I smelled it I prepared for a hug and a "ZEXY!" The new nickname, didn't work but I guess he likes it. Today was very different from a hug.

The pounding on the door shook me out of my thoughts, Demyx came running in and jumped on my bed his face hidden under my blanket, his shoulders were shaking and he looked almost scared, until I heard the sobs. "Z-Zexy!! Lexeaus died!!!" He yelled, muffled in my blankets I barely heard it but I felt the room get 20 degrees colder as my blood turned cold. I felt my face drain and I stared at the door.

Lexeaus? He must of let me down. I looked down at Demyx. His tall but lanky frame was shaking and I had to look away as I placed a hand on his shoulder. His head lifted slowly and as I looked back my eyes met those perfect blue and I stared into them sadly. His hands went and wiped all his tears off and he sniffled. I could feel his shoulders shaking under my hand and I let go of him. "Sorry Demyx." I looked at him, almost feeling sorry for him. But not quite.

My eyes widened as he threw his arms around me, burying his face into my cloak. I could smell his tears on my skin now. We sat there for a long time until Demyx let go of me. He sat up and wiped at his now red eyes and smiles a little "T-thank-you Zexy.." he mumbled.

I tilted my head confusedly. Why was he thanking me? I didn't do anything for him. I thought staring into his confusing face. "What for?" I asked, staring into those blotchy eyes that still looked amazing.

"For being there. You didn't walk off and leave me alone. You stayed, and I really want to thank-you . So, thanks!" The illuminating smile appeared again and I almost smiled back but I just smirked a little.

"Well youre welcome Demyx." We sat in silence then Demyx broke it.

"Hey Zexy, when can I learn more stuff about you?" He looked at me almost seriously but I still saw the child.

"Soon Demyx." I smiled and pointed at my door. "Now please go return to where you were coming from I must read this book by tomorrow." I smiled apologetically and his face just got more happy" "O.K. Zexy!" His arms wrapped around me one last time, and he was gone.

I stared at the huge stain of tears on my bed and smiled sitting up and tearing the blankets off my bed throwing them in the hamper for later.  
He was the strangest most bipolar boy I've ever seen.

NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON. 3


	3. Demyx The Innocent One

Yet another chapter ! What fun! This one I had some writer's block but now it's all good. So here it is!

Demyx The Innocent One

Demyx has been following me around all week. The Organization calls him my puppy now. It's kind of annoying, but Demyx was nice, considerate and fun to talk to. I ignored all the morons who thought I was forcing him to do this. We were sitting down in the commons earlier and I almost died of embarrassment. Number II starts whispering something to Demyx. I eyed number II until Demyx was standing over me.

"Zexy. . . What's. . . Hold on." I stared at the back of his head confusedly as he rushed back to number II. His eyes widened and he nodded running back to me. 

"What's intercourse?" My eyes widened as I turned my eyes to number II who wiggled his fingers and disappeared in a portal. I glared for a second then turned back to him.

"D-Demyx. It's sex." I blushed as the others started laughing and Demyx's eyes widened. He turned back to number II then sighed realizing he was gone. 

"But two guys cant have sex can they?" My jaw dropped.

"Err.. Uh.. Why do you need to know..?" I was staring at the ground blushing dark red.

"Cause Xiggy said he'd give us a week to get some intercourse action." Demyx was staring at me. My head shot up as half the organization burst out in laughter. I jumped up and stormed out of the room, leaving Demyx to stand there. I had gotten out in the hallway, fuming. "Stupid number II. . ." I walked into my room slamming the door loudly, I'm sure Demyx heard me. I threw myself on the newly sheeted bed and punched the mattress letting my arm fall down beside my stomach. I heard a knock on the door, not even bothering to say come in. I knew it was him.

"Z-Zexy?" Indeed it was. 

I looked at those eyes and my anger melted. He looked so worried. "A-Are you O.K?" I nodded relentless of my pulsing vein throbbing on my temple. The vein died as he sat next to me staring at my hand, which he grabbed after a moment of silence. I glanced up at his face, he was already staring at me. Sitting up I sighed. "Sorry Demyx.." He smiled shaking his head

"You don't need to be sorry! I think Xiggy should be sorry he's the one who told me to ask you." my hand tightened around his slightly, he knew I was getting mad. I stared down at my black carpet, I guess we looked kind of awkward, Demyx staring at me, me staring at the floor holding his hand. How did I ever get so close to him anyway? A loud booming knock made us jump apart. "E-Enter" I said meekly.The door flew open and the Superior came strolling in, throwing a piece of paper down on my lap. I stared at it. Another mission? I stared at it. As my eyes read I became pale. Get Riku against Sora? How would I do that? I didn't notice Demyx reading behind me until I turned to him and found him looming over my shoulder. His eyes were wide also.

"H-How.. Could you do that?" It's like he was reading my mind.

"I. . . . Don't know Demyx." I stared at the words over and over. A hand on mine made me look up. Demyx was looking at me cheerfully."I'll help you!" I shook my head hastily "No Demyx! You'll get hurt.." I didn't know why I was so upset about that but the image of Demyx lying dead made me shiver. 

He smiled and nodded "I'll help you without interfering I promise! I'll be careful, and follow your orders! You look like you need some help and I can make you a plan!"

I sighed negatively and looked up at him "O.K. Demyx you can help. But, if I tell you to leave you leave got it? I don't want you to be dead or hurt." Why am I so protective over him now? 

He nodded and giggled "Thank-you Zexy! I'll make a good plan! Right now!!!" He jumped up giving me the quickest peck on the cheek and ran off leaving me stunned. This will be very interesting. My hand was on my cheek and I was staring at the spot he was sitting. My room smelled of him now, spending so much time in here. He must be lonely.  
But he's so innocent.


	4. Demyx The Cook

Another chapter! WHEE! So here it is

Demyx The Cook

Me and Demyx had planned the scheme to get Riku on our side for days. We stayed up one night with no sleep and Demyx got a little grouchy. But I let him sleep some before we planned some more. He had so many good ideas, but they were tricky to do, including me morphing into Sora and saying rude things to him. I don't know how he did it but he came up with the perfect plan. "O.K! Zexy, you're going to go to the island, Riku resides there for now. You're going to take the form of Sora, we can get Vexen to do that before we leave. And you're going to say very rude things and make him hate Sora so he'll consume himself in the darkness." I was staring again, my mouth gaped. "How do you manage such good ideas Demyx?" I grinned now, sending him into awe.

"You have a very-very nice smile Zexy." He smiled at me and I felt my face get hot. I looked down

"Thank-you." I said gluing my eyes to the paper.

"Well, I think we're done here! The plot goes in tomorrow!" I said and put the paper safely in a folder, setting it down on my desk.

"Yea!" he clapped excitedly and jumped up.

"And now it's time to eat!" I groaned, knowing everyone was gonna be in the kitchen eating.

"Can we eat later?" I asked looking at the ground shyly "Everyone's gonna be down there.." Demyx smiled at me and hugged be having to bend his knees down a whole lot to get under my arms. "Of course we can." He giggled and sat back down on my bed, which now reeked of Demyx, it fumed into my nose when I slept at night.

I looked up realizing he was watching me think. "You know. . . You always look down when you're thinking I realized. So whatcha' thinking about?" He said simply looking at me.

My eyes averted his as I looked down. "Nothing important. Just about how the mission will go tomorrow" I lied staring into his eyes and shrugging casually. He smiled again looking at me and nodded "O.K. I wish I could have helped more though. I feel like I didn't do a lot." I sat down next to him slinging an arm around his shoulder "Trust me Dem, you did good." He looked at me shocked at his new nickname and smiled broadly pulling me into a big hug. "You made me a nickname!!!" He yelled nuzzling into me. I felt my face get hot.

"I-It's not big deal Demyx." I squirmed a little trying to get free of his death grip, but he let go once I started struggling.  
He giggled again and threw himself down on my bed, which he fell asleep on last night leaving me to the floor. His smell was intoxicating my lungs, it was so thick of sugar and soap. He was watching me as I took a big whiff of his smell, my nose was wiggling again. I heard more giggles and slapped a hand over my nose. "Zexy, does it smell good in here or something?" I nodded and turned away cursing my nose for being so sensitive.

"Oooh. What's it smell like?" He sat up trying to smell what I smelled but I shook my head.

"You cant smell it its too faint. But my nose is super sensitive. It smells like sugar and lilac soap." I blurted out and turned around, his face was in awe and he stood up.

"I want a good nose!!" He then started taking deep breaths through his nose. I laughed and shook my head again "Dem you cant. It's the way I'm made." He sighed and sat down again.

He glanced up at me laughing and smiled "Your laugh is really pretty." I stopped laughing, I felt my face turn red and I turned around to face the wall.

He giggled standing up and pulled me by the arm "Dinner time!" He yelled starting to run.

I was dragged into the kitchen where only Marluxia sat. He glanced up at us smiling pleasantly. "Well, look who it is. The room-rats. Finally decided to face the world?" He looked at us, Demyx staring at him and me glaring in his general direction. "Yea!" He said, god was so slow. I think he took it as a joke.

Marluxia rolled his eyes and walked off, Demyx starting to get out a bunch of Ingredients. Eggs, butter, bread, sugar, flour, a bunch of measuring cups, and a pan. I stared at the ingredients. What was this boy planning? He set the pan on the stove and started heating it, putting butter in stirring it around until it was melted, he put a piece of bread on the pan and dumped an egg on it. My eyes widened. What was this boy doing? And when did he learn to cook? He sprinkled flour onto the egg covered bread and once the egg was cooked onto the bread he popped it off, doing the exact same thing with the other pieces of bread until he made 4. He set two on each plate and smiled at me setting it in front of me. I looked down at it. It looked good at least. I grabbed my fork and pulled off a piece sniffing it carefully. It smelled good. Now, if it tastes good. I put it in my mouth, the taste was unbelievable. Demyx was sitting beside me smiling greatly and chewing on a piece. "Demyx this is amazing. How did you find this recipe!" I was shocked, another thing I learned. Demyx could COOK.

He giggled and shrugged "I just felt like cooking one day! And so I took a bunch of stuff out and made something out of it. And it turned out to taste great so now I pretty much live off this stuff." He smiled again and ate another bite happy that I liked it.

I was staring at the food and smiled to myself. He'll be cooking for me now. I finished the whatever it was called and started on the other one. I ate it pretty quick, but Demyx scarfed it down, shoving huge fork-fulls of it into his mouth and chewing for a long time. I set my plate into the sink and turned around, Demyx was standing right behind me, I crashed into him and looked up, he loomed. He smiled again, and steadied me so I didn't fall. Setting his dish in the sink he skipped off back into the living room humming happily. I wish I was that happy, I bet the others would die of shock. I walked back into the living room to find him laying down on the couch with his sitar, playing gently. I sat down on the opposite couch and listened, my eyes closing slowly.

Tomorrow was the mission. . .


	5. Demyx The Considerate One

Chapter 5- Demyx The Considerate One

Back again : O.K. here we gooooo :D

Demyx had wiggled his way into my life. This sentence repeated in my head while we walked through the big doors to Castle Oblivion. I was staring down at my big goofy yellow shoes that were 10 times too big for my feet. How did Sora keep these on his feet if they were so small? Demyx was strolling merrily beside me humming a happy up-beat tune. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He noticed and halted, I stopped slowly, looking up at him, once again. Will I ever be taller? He smiled grabbing my hand and grabbed the other "Your hands are so cold!!!" He breathed hot air on them trying to get them warm. My face flushed.

He giggled "Nervous?" I nodded slightly.

"A little. . . What if Riku knows I'm not Sora?" I whispered, afraid of the results.

"Then, I'll come get you! I'll open a very small portal so I can see through it and watch you." He nodded and hugged be tightly, holding out his arm to summon a portal to the islands. "O.K. See you soon Dem."

I stepped forward shyly, and felt a push on my shoulder. "See you later Zexy!" The last thing I saw before I faded into the darkness was Demyx's hand waving frantically.

Then I felt squish under me, and a warm tropical breeze, I smelled coconut. Destiny Islands. I took a step forward , the sand forming to my foot and looked around. No Riku in sight. I wandered around, until I saw a flash of silver hair on this circular island in the ocean, connecting with a bridge. I recognized that bridge from somewhere. . . I walked up the ramp, and peered into the water of this spring. How do I get to the bridge? I looked around, there's no way. I walked back down, opening the door to this hut, stairs! I climbed the stairs, and opened the door at the top looking around, there was the bridge, and there was Riku sitting on this Paopu tree. "Riku!" I yelled waving my hand. Riku's head shot up at the sound of my voice and he jumped down running to me, and hugged me tightly. I glared remembering I had to be mean and shoved him off.

"Get off of me you idiot!" He gave me a look of blankness and stepped forward. "Sora?"

"Yea, and Sora hates you so fuck off!" And I turned away, but he grabbed my shoulder spinning me around.

"You aren't Sora!!" I yelped as I, once again, got slapped in the face, hard, and two hateful hands shoved me off the bridge. I shut my eyes preparing for the fall. Goodbye Demyx... But I didn't land, I kept falling, until I felt a pair of safe, strong hands pull me into a hug, and I was thrown onto the stone floor of the castle. Poor Demyx being my cushion, as I landed on him. "Z-Zexy are you O.K?!"

He looked scared.My hands were shaking as I stared at the floor "Yea I'm fine. . . We failed the mission.." I laid down on the floor resting my throbbing temple against the cold stone and shut my eyes. Demyx sat down in front of me, and grabbed my hands. "At least you didn't die. I think I'd have to die if you died." I flushed a little as he talked to me and sat up rubbing my eyes. Demyx giggled.

"Someone's tired!" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't baby me Dem." He smiled and stood up giving a big stretch.

"Sorry Zexy." And he helped me up skipping a little off to the living room commons. I smiled back sitting down in the arm chair, Demyx flopped down on the couch. 

I dozed off a little, Demyx wide awake watching me fall asleep, he sat up and picked me off the chair, my eyes opened and I started squirming "Demyx put me down!" He laughed and set me down carefully on the couch.

"I was just switching you to the couch so you could sleep." I calmed down and closed my eyes.

"Thanks." and I fell asleep, curled in a protective ball. Demyx pecked me on the cheek again, throwing a warm blanket over me, and walked back to the chair watching me sleep.

As I slept. and Demyx watched, he didn't feel the pair of sly eyes watching us sleep. The blue haired man with the scar turned and left, sinking into the shadows, reporting to his master what he just saw of his two mission failures.  



	6. Demyx The Obsessive One

Chapter 6: Demyx The Obsessive One I have 2 chapters after this to type. : yes this story will be very long!

Rumors spread quickly, and Superior was pissed. I was where I had fallen asleep, laying askew on the couch with the blanket covering me, Demyx laying on the chair curled in a ball. I woke immediately hearing loud footsteps, the rooms echoed with "NUMBER VI!!!!!" I gulped, Superior was after me.

He found me sitting and staring at him before he even entered, he stormed over, Demyx stirred burying his head deeper into the chair's headrest. He grabbed me up by the cloak and slapped me, so hard a bruise started forming on my cheek before his hand had time to snatch onto my collar. Demyx's eyes popped open and he lifted his head, he started standing up but I shook my head, he'd get killed. "How DARE you start a relationship with a fellow Organization member!!!" My eyed widened and I glanced at Demyx. He was looking down at his hand.

"W-what relationship?!: I stuttered, I knew he meant with Demyx, but we weren't in a relationship. Someone must have told and it spread into a lie... He looked furious. "WITH NUMBER IX!" I shook my head.

"We aren't together!!" I was getting angry, how could someone lie like that?

He raised his arm up to slap me "LIAR!" I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for the hit.

Instead I heard a "NO! Superior I promise we aren't together I promise please don't hurt him!" I opened an eye, Demyx had latched onto Superiors arm and was pulling on it.

He pulled his arm out as if disgusted Demyx was even touching him. His face snapped back to me and he pushed me back on the couch. "Don't let me catch you in any sexual relation, EVER!" And he stormed off, I sighed and put my forehead in my palms running my cold fingers over my bruise. I felt weight sit on the couch beside me and two arms pull me into a hug. "I-I'm sorry Zexy. . . This is all my fault." I shook my head looking at him, he had tears in his eyes.

I wiped them away and smiled, "This isn't anyone's fault but the people who lied Dem." He looked at my bruise and set a hand on it gently. I felt my face get warm.

"I wish he hadn't hit you though. . ." I stared at him, his tears had disappeared and he looked slightly upset, I felt my face get hot and I looked back at the wall.

"We should go shopping tomorrow." I laughed as he said that, he was so random sometimes. . .

He smiled. "You've laughed with me 3 times now." I tilted my head.

"Keeping tabs on me are you?" He laughed.

"Yup!" And I blushed.

"Well, lets go shopping tomorrow Zexy!" I groaned leaning away from him to rest my cheek on the armrest.

"Cant we just stay away from the stores? I mean, not like we're gonna wear those clothes anyway" Demyx shook his head.

"I will!!! If you do too I'll be very-very happy!" he leaned in and poked my nose. I wiggled it a little and looked away. Did I mention he smelled realllllly good? He giggled again, and I grumbled and groaned.

"Fine. . . But no annoying smelly stores alright?" He yipped and jumped off the couch giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, my heart raced.

"Thank-you Zexy!!!" He skipped off and I sighed.

I had a very strong feeling tomorrow will be a living nightmare. I glanced up at the clock. It was only 2 P.M. I rolled off the couch slouching off to bed. I entered my room, and as I collapsed on my bed I heard the soft hum of Demyx's Sitar playing the song I liked a lot.

What a lullaby.


	7. Demyx The Shopper!

Spending Chapter 7: Demyx The Shopper!  
Back with another chapter folks! Not that anyone reads and reviews my stories anyway!

Demyx pushed me out of bed for this? As I stared into a mess of people and stores. "Demyx how are we gonna do this?" I whispered into his ear. He turned me to and smiled happily.

"LIKE THIS!" He grabbed my arm and ran through the crowd, I got shoved into many people, elders smacked me with their purses and canes. School-girls giggled as I smacked into them. Was Demyx trying to kill me?! He stopped when he reached a store, I looked up at the sign.

"Hollister? What the hell is that?" Demyx laughed and pulled me inside. I stopped dead in my tracks, the headache starting to pulse through my temple.

"No Demyx! It smells like someone loaded smelly perfume onto themselves!" Demyx had already chosen a navy blue sweater vest for me, and a pair of black jeans. I shook my head.

"No way am I wearing this." He pushed me down the rows to the dressing room.

"Demyxxxx! No!" He shoved me in the dressing room, and as I pushed on the door he held it shut sliding the clothes under the door.

"Put them on." He sounded so amused. I sighed and picked them off the floor. They looked vile.

I slid the shirt off the hanger and stared at it. The checkers made me go cross-eyed. I looked around cautiously making sure no one was peeking and quickly unzipped my cloak, letting it slide to the ground. And I threw the ugly sweater vest on. It fit perfect. How did he know my size? I took my pants off sliding on the jeans, they fit perfect also, flaring at the bottom, hugging my hips perfect. Yes I had a slightly girlish figure. . . I poked my head out of the dressing room, Demyx was standing right there. "LEMME SEE!" People turned their heads to look at him strangely.

I fumbled out of the dressing room pulling at the shirt cuffs. Demyx squealed. "CUUUUUTTTTEEEE!!!!" People started laughing at him. I gave them all death glares and they shut up going along with their shopping.

"I love it!!!! I'm getting it and you're gonna wear it tomorrow! I'll go pick more stuff out!!!!!!" He hugged me swinging around in a circle, I almost fell over. Demyx ran off grabbing a cart

"Change back quick!" he shoved me back in the dressing room slamming the door. I sighed as I took the clothes off.

I'll be spending a lot of time here.

I tried on so much clothing I was starting to get a fashion other than the black. He picked out tight emo pants, frat boy shirts, lots of colorful sweater vests (he said I looked so cute in them), striped collared shirts, weird pants that seemed to slump down to my ass no matter what, oh so many flare jeans (I learned what they were called), and some cool looking faded jeans. The cart was stacked to the top with clothes. Demyx shopped while I changed, and I was going back and forth. Then I decided we were done, as I walked out, he shoved another shirt into my hands and I put it back on the rack. "Dem I think we're done here." He giggled.

"Sure! On to the next store!" I winced. Next... store...

I shook my head smiling "Lets just pay and get out., I think we're done." He shook his head.

"Accessories and shoes!!!" He grabbed the cart steering it towards the cashier who looked at me painfully. I looked down, more stores?... How much was I gonna have to change?

As the cashier checked out shirt and pant after shirt after shirt. I stared giving him a sympathetic look while Demyx blabbed on to him about how I was such a good model. I blushed darkly looking at all the clothes around me. Demyx had a really good fashion sense.The cashier finished, the total was 45,709 munny. "Holy hell Dem!!!" I stared at the numbers, you could buy a HOUSE with that munny! Then he took out a card and handed it to the cashier who flinched as his sore fingers slashed the card through this weird thing and it was over. "Demyx what was that?" I asked as we exited.

Demyx laughed, each of us carrying about 10 bags in each hand. "A credit card, Holds munny for you in a bank." he turned into another store, I stopped, what was this?

"Macy's?" Demyx giggled and ran into the store setting our bags on a chair in the shoe section. I set mine down carefully next to the others.

"More changing?" He shook his head pushing me back into a chair and grabbed my shoes. "Take your shoes off!" I took my shoes off and he stood up looking around.

"Hm... You're more of a blue.." He grabbed a pair of blue weird looking shoes off the shelf, They had striped up th side and looked like they didn't have any soles at all. He gave them to me and I arched an eyebrow putting them on. He knew my SHOE SIZE?! What are Reeboks?

I looked up at him. He smiled. :THESE!!!!" Once again, everyone stared. And I death glared them.

"Uhh sure..." Demyx got up putting the box in the basket he brought and went to look for more. I sighed looking at my socked feet. This was going to be a long-long day... And it's already been 3 hours just in the other store. I felt a presence. I looked up.  
A girl with pale blond hair was sitting across from me, she smiled and waved. I waved silently "What?" I snapped looking away, the girl smiled wider and scooted forward on her chair.

"Nothing." Her voice was weird sounding. I didn't like it.

"Well... Bye?" She shook her head and giggled, her laugh was annoying too. I missed Demyx.

"I'll stay and keep you company till your friend gets back!" she was really bugging me, I almost got up and left, but I didn't.

"What's your name?" She asked, I was almost gonna say a random name but I guess it couldn't hurt to tell her since I wasn't gonna see her again.

"..Zexion." She smiled.

"Oooh mine is Namine." I nodded looking at the carpeted floor.

"Cool." Then I heard yelling and skipping, thank god. Demyx popped up in my aisle and stopped staring at Namine. He smiled jumping forward and held out his hand.

"Who are you I'm Demyx!" she laughed shaking his hand.

"Namine. I'll be going. Nice meeting you two." She got up and left. I sighed and looked at Demyx who was smiling, nothing ruined his mood did it?

He stooped down at my feet shoving on a pair of black rain boots with pink strawberries all over them. I stared. "Rain... boots? It doesn't rain in Castle Oblivion Dem." I looked up at him and he was wearing the exact same ones.

"SEE WE MATCH ZEXY!" I looked back and forth at our feet and smiled softly.

"Fine.." He grabbed them off my feet putting them in the basket humming and ran off.

I followed hesitantly. Demyx was at the cash register putting the shoes onto the counter. Blabbing at the cashier who was staring at him slightly taken aback. I'm not surprised. He checked out the shoes and Demyx paid with that card thing. He skipped back to our spot grabbing all our bags, I grabbed the rest he couldn't carry, and he skipped off to the accessory shop. I stopped in front of the store.

"Hot Topic?" I smiled, this store looked fun. I walked in looking around for Demyx, I found out bright yellow bags right away. Demyx was looking through ties, I found one with skulls all over it and he giggled as I put it on. "You loosen it like this! Silly!" He loosened my tie, and I blushed.

"O.K." I smiled a little, looking around the store, all the people here looked punk and rockish, Demyx and I blended in with our black cloaks.

There was a girl checking out Demyx. I glared at her and grabbed his hand pulling him away. She laughed, probably thinking we were a gay couple. Demyx stayed attached to hair clips, he put a few in my hair and I blinked, unclipping them. They were pink with black glittery skulls on them, Demyx added them to the basket we had. We picked out little things and bracelet's. Then, 45 minutes in the store, Demyx decided it was getting late, so we checked out and left. Spending over 100,000 munny all together.

We went out to the parking lot into the shadows and I opened a portal throwing my bags into it and jumping in, Demyx following after. As we ended up in my room, The bags were askew everywhere. We put them in the wash to get the starch out. I flopped down on my bed staring at the ceiling, Demyx sitting on the edge. "Today was such a long day..." Demyx laughed flopping down beside me. I blushed.

"Well, tomorrow we can pick out cute outfits for you to wear!" I looked at him.

"What am I a Barbie?" He nodded, and I looked away.

Me and Demyx talked for a few hours, about so many things. Until I drifted off to sleep. Demyx sat up, picking me off the bed and uncovered my bed putting me down on the sheets, taking off my shoes and throwing the blankets back over me. I shifted over opening my eyes. But all I saw was Demyx leaving, the door shutting with a silent click before I fell back asleep into weird dreams of Hollister taking over the world and destroying everyone.


	8. Demyx The Potential Boyfriend?

Yay! He's almost there : Let is BEGIN!

I woke up to find Demyx standing over me hesitantly, he looked scared. I sat up, "What is it Dem?" He was trembling.

:S-Superior called me down to his lair. C-can you come with m-me Zexy? Please..?" I stared into his frightened blue eyes and sat up.

"Of course Dem.." I stood up stepping into some navy blue slippers and followed Demyx out of my room, after brushing my hair out.

We came into Superiors chambers, and as Demyx stopped in front of his lair's door, I prodded him on with my hands. He knocked.  
"Enter number IX." He opened the door meekly stepping in.

I waved, the last thing I saw was his pale face. As I walked down the long hallway looking around, I saw many pictures of Ansem and Xehanort. I sat down nervously tugging on my sleeves to the pajamas I had to walk quickly over in. At least they aren't embarrassing. Time passed very slowly as I sat there, waiting for a sound of murder, or defeat, for Dem to leave Superior's lair. My hands were soaked in cold sweat, and I was glued to the grandfather cloak ticking back and forth slowly. I wanted it to blow up. The door opened minutes later, and a very beaten down, pale scared Demyx came trudging out. The door slamming angrily behind him. I poked him on the shoulder as he walked by me, he jumped a few feet and then put his forehead on my shoulder facing me.

"Demyx?" I heard a soft sniffle.

"Z-Zexy..." He was trembling violently.

"What happened Dem?" I grabbed his shoulders steering him over to the chair I occupied, his legs made a horrible snapping sound after being locked in place for 50 minutes, and he collapsed in the chair.

"S-Superior is very angry at us..." He looked up at me, tears streaking his face, and raw handprints implanted onto his beautiful face on both sides.

My hand gently touched the red and he flinched, I let my hand fall down to my side. "Is it worth it if he hurts you?.." I murmured, he looked up, standing up quickly and threw his arms around me grudgingly shaking his head.

"No! Of course it's worth it!" I blushed at this patting him on the back comfortingly, glaring at Superiors doors.

"It's alright Dem." I whispered starting to pull back a little, he let go of me wiping at his eyes. I smiled softly.

We walked in silence back to my room. I needed to get into my cloak or I'd die of embarrassment. As I got my cloak and my boots, I dragged my pants behind me to the bathroom, Demyx had crawled onto my bed snuggling his face into my pillows. He was so adorable sometimes.

"Zexy?" I was staring at him again.

I shook my head continuing to the bathroom, he started giggling a little. I closed the door locking it, and changed, my body wasn't cooperating, I had to jump around to get my pants on because my feet were so shaky. I combed my hair into the style I wanted it to, covering my colorless eye, and walked out of the bathroom tossing my pajamas in the hamper. Demyx was fast asleep on my bed. I smiled sitting next to him on my bed and stared into his face. He was breathing gently, the handprints still on his face, I let my fingers trace around the handprint, and he opened his eyes. My hand snapped back and I looked away. Demyx was smiling a little. I blushed looking at my carpet, my cold feet kicking at it shyly. He giggled and I looked at him.

"What?" He was smiling, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Nothin'." I looked at the ceiling, I hated that word, it always meant there was something.

"O.K." I knew this would make him tell me.

"Well..." Bingo, I knew he'd tell me anyway.

"I'll tell you later!" He stood up pecking me on the cheek and ran out of my room, I think I saw a slight tint to his face behind that red handprint. I stared at the wall, then the doorframe was occupied by a larger body, I looked back seeing the pink hair and flopped back on my bed.

"What do you want Marluxia?" He smiled sauntering into my room and sitting in a chair as if I invited him.

"I hear you and Demyx are getting along well." he smiled smugly and I glared at him.

"I said, what do you want!" He shook his head, smirking at me.

"What do you want!" I sat up, I felt so mad.

He wiggled his dumb feminine fingers and disappeared through a portal. I glared at the spot he was sitting in before going to find Demyx. I found him making eggs with toast in the kitchen, and to my dislike, Marluxia lounging by the counter, his elbow resting on it casually. He wiggled his fingers again and I just wanted to spit at him.

"Zexy!" Demyx had noticed me. He put down his spatula and skipped around the counter giving me a big hug, I smiled hugging him back glaring at Marluxia who snorted returning to his half empty glass of milk.

Demyx returned to moving his toast around in the frying pan, while me and Marluxia had a staring contest, me glowering at him hatefully, and him staring into my eyes slyly. I won once he finished his milk, he moved up to Demyx putting a hand on his shoulder, I growled. Demyx looked at Marluxia who smirked running a finger over his cheek. Demyx flinched as he pressed onto the handprint. I growled again and walked up to Marluxia pushing his hand away.

"Will you cut it out!" He smiled disappearing into a portal.

Demyx glanced at me then looked back down at his cooking. "Thanks Zexy..." I sat down at the table putting my cheek against the cold surface, it felt good against my throbbing vein.

"Welcome Dem..." I closed my eyes, at once I heard a flip, a skitter, and some shuffling, and then the platter of glass as something was set beside my head, and the soft clatter of a fork. I opened my eyes, Demyx had set the toast and eggs in front of my head and stepped back looking hopeful.

"I suppose you want me to eat this Dem?" He nodded .

"YUP!" My head seared with the pain of an oncoming headache. I sat up pressing a finger onto his lips and smiled softly as he blushed.

"I will, if you stop talking for me, just for a little while, O.K?" He nodded and stepped back as I took the fork.

I could tell me was holding back some giggles and squeals as i ate his delicious cooking. But, he remained silent. He could be so adorable sometimes. Who knows maybe we could end up together in time.

Was I hoping for this?

We're total opposites, though, as they say, opposites attract.


	9. Demyx My Love

This could be the last chapter. I dunno if I wanna keep continuing after this one. But I guess it will.:

I was gay. Simple as that. And it was all Demyx's fault. He had turned me gay, with his nice words and actions. I couldn't get enough of his smell. I hadn't cleaned for days afraid the smell will leave once I'm done. And we'd have to start over. The Organization had started so many rumors about us Superior didn't even bother anymore. All this, and I was glad. Glad I had considered Demyx, glad he had visited me, glad I know of him.. I'd be so miserable without my Demyx. My Demyx...

I sat up, looking around, I felt someone next to me, I looked down and Demyx was there, asleep in my arms. I blushed dark red remembering yesterday. Demyx and I had fallen asleep in his bed talking last night.I pushed the messy hair out of his face and smiled. He looked better with it down... His eyes flickered open and I blushed more pulling my hand away from him. He smiled and sat up, then realized we were in a bed together. He stared at me, a blush slowly starting to creep up his neck. He pulled the blankets up to his nose staring at me still. I laughed, stretching out my limbs then scratched my neck starting to crawl off the bed. Demyx was following me with his eyes still, the blush stopping abruptly at his nose, leaving his cheeks and mouth dark red and his forehead the nice sunkissed color that it was.I got off his bed still looking into his eyes smiling a little. I saw the edges of his eyes go up in a smile as he slowly dropped the blanket onto his lap, he stood up also, towering over me by inches. I cursed my shortness again looking down at the ground silently. He pulled m face up to look at him, "You're thinking again Zexy..." I blushed looking away with my eyes.

"Maybe I am..." He smiled letting go of my chin and stepped back, I felt my body relax.

"Maybe you are.." I felt my face burn more and he turned around to go to the bathroom. I sat down on his bed staring at the wall.

I flopped back on his bed sighing gently. I was madly in love I think. With Demyx... The crazy hyper member in the Organization. I smiled widely turning over to stare at his fish mobile hanging on his wall. And me, the serious bookworm member in the Organization. How did this happen? Maybe I need him to be happy and learn to relax... Maybe have some fun, with Demyx. I blushed darkly as some perverted thoughts rushed through my brain at once.Well I don't think he likes me in that way anyway. Don't be stupid Zexion of course he likes you!! My mind told me this over but somewhere in my brain I doubted Demyx was gay. But maybe he was. How am I supposed to know? Ask him? Maybe he was Bi. I hope he likes guys in one way or another, if he didn't, I couldn't be with him. If he even wanted to be with me. Only the future can tell.

I hadn't noticed the hand waving in front of my face for a long time, I was fixated at the wall. "Zexy! Are you alive? Are you sleeping? That'd be creepy, you sleep with you eyes open?" I shook my head looking up at the concerned face of Demyx.

Demyx only wearing a towel, hugging his clothes to his chest. I blushed dark red, turning around onto my back and blushing darkly. Demyx... In a towel... His body was amazing. He had just enough muscle to be gorgeous but not enough to look like a muscle maniac. His body was tanned like his face, slim but not anorexic. I couldn't stop staring. I forced my eyes to look up at his face when he giggled. "Am I that pretty?"

Yes. "N-no... Cute.." I blushed darkly looking at the floor as he giggled again.

He skipped off to the bathroom to change. I let out the breath I was holding in for the whole 5 minutes he was standing there in a towel, wrapped around his beautiful waist. What the bloody hell was I doing? I couldn't speak, or move. I was in a trance staring into his beautiful eyes. This is what he did to me!

I stood up stretching rigidly, as Demyx came back, wearing his black cloak. He twirled around giving me a quick hug and I smiled, but then I felt draft. I looked down realizing I was only wearing my pants. I stared down at my bare chest. Was that why Demyx was blushing? I looked at him, he was blushing again. I smiled and held out a finger. "Hold on. I think I should get changed before we go to breakfast." He nodded.

And I went through the portal into my room. Rushing over to my closet I pulled out some boxers, a white shirt, black pants, and my cloak. I stepped into my boots, and turned to go back. I ran right into a solid heavy figure, who grabbed me by my arms steadying me. Marluxia. "What do you want now Marluxia?" He had a weird look in his eye.

Before I knew what was happening our lips were touching. He was holding me that way and I jolted back glaring at him. "What the fuck was that Marluxia!!!!"

He had put a finger on my lips and smiled "This is affection yes?" he whispered into my ear.

I glared at him trying to walk around him, but he had started backing me up to the bed, I dropped my things as he pounced on me. I landed with a thud on my bed. What the hell was happening?! I squirmed and thrashed As he held me down, that evil bastard!!! "I know you like it Zexion. I know what you and Demyx do at night."

"W-what!!!" I was shocked. Angry, and shocked.

"What shit are you guys saying about me and Demyx!" I was yelling now, surely Demyx heard me.

"You know what we say..." He was stroking my face, his cold fingers unwelcoming. I missed Demyx again. His warm musician fingers callused but gentle on my cheek, that night I got slapped by Superior. I was staring, not even realizing Marluxia had started kissing up to my mouth.

He was gay too? How many people in this Organization were gay? I started thrashing and squirming yelling as hard as I could, but it was muffled by his mouth, his disgusting harsh mouth on mine. I tasted blood in my mouth. His hands were stroking my stomach, I got goosebumps. I was kicking now trying to get him off. Demyx save me!!! I was trying so hard to get away, what if he hurt me? What if he raped me?! I thought of Demyx. How hurt he'll be... My eyes were shut as a tear rolled down my cheek, what is this? I opened them, tears? Marluxia seemed surprised at the water touching his nose, he looked up at me, smirking against my lips and continued biting on my lips harshly. I was thrashing again, any way to get out!! but all of a sudden the weight on me was gone, and I wa sleft thrashing, but I stopped staring at the scene in front of me on the floor.

Demyx had Marluxia by the throat, a deadly look in his eye, blood was running down my chin, the warm red streaking my mouth, but I was staring at them. "Don't you EVER touch Zexy again you disgusting bastard or I'll kill you!!!!" And he slapped him, right there. I was shocked. Demyx? Was this MY Demyx? The Demyx who wouldn't kill a fly without having a funeral for it?

Marluxia looked almost scared, but as Demyx threw him from him, Marluxia scooted out the door. I was sitting there staring at the spot Demyx had Marluxia pinned by the throat, but warm hands wiping the blood off my chin made me look up. Demyx had sat down on my bed, staring into my eyes as he wiped off the blood from my chin. He looked almost deathly, but managing a soft touch on my face as he pulled me into a tight hug. "It's okay Zexy..." I didn't realize I had been crying from fright, shaking violently until he had touched me, my terror pouring out of my mind.

I had been molested, by a member of the Organization. Someone I hated with the deepest passion my heart could muster. And he had been almost close to raping me. Tears were pouring down my cheeks, and Demyx was wiping them away. Why did this feel weird? Maybe since it's usually Demyx crying... I don't cry, maybe because something like this hasn't happened to me.And that was what it took? I had looked up at Demyx, he had his eyes shut and he was crying also, why was he crying? I wiped a tear away from his eyes. He opened them staring into my eyes. He pulled my back at arms length looking down. "I'm sorry Zexy I should have come earlier..."

I put my finger on his lips to silence him, looking into those eyes, the tears glistening streaking down his cheeks only added to his beauty. "It's not your fault. It's Marluxia's." He growled violently pulling me into a tight hug again.

"And that sicko is NOT touching you again I promise!!!" I had smiled snuggling into him gently.

"O.K. Demyx. But I still need to change." I stood up grabbing my dropped items going into the bathroom.

As I changed I couldn't help smiling. I never knew Demyx was so protective over me. Maybe he does like me!! Maybe we have a chance! Maybe he thinks of me as a sibling. I wanna be more... I slipped my cloak over my head looking at myself in the mirror, I had a bruise on my neck and my lip was bleeding still. I licked the blood off staring into the mirror. My hair was ruffled and I looked shaken. I brushed my hair out making it look normal. And I walked out of the bathroom. Demyx was waiting on my bed silently. I smiled sitting down beside him and hugged him "Thank you for saving me Demyx... I don't know what would happen if you hadn't of helped me."

He pulled my chin up a little kissing me on the cheek gently and smiled. "You're welcome. I cant let Marluxia take you away. You're mine." I blushed darkly as he hugged me again.

Just kiss me damnit!!!! I was thinking of just kissing him myself. But something had stopped me, my conscience. What if he really didn't love me like I did him? Maybe he does. I smiled widely standing up and pulling his hand so he stood up.

He giggled starting to skip off. I just walked, no way in hell is the emo kid going to skip down the hallways to breakfast. He slowed down to a walk, still holding onto my hand tightly. This was so going the way I wanted it to.

I love Demyx.


	10. Intermission

Just a chapter in Demyx's POV on Zexion. And of course a little fluff involved. 1 more chapter and I'm ending itttt. Maybe another follow up or something. Since I love this story. 3 even if it has a bad title.

"Zexy is the most adorable cutest thing on the PLANET!" I yelled into my pillow.

'I cant stand it anymore! I need to act! I wanna kiss him! And hug him! And tell him he's MINE! MINEEEE! Not Marluxia's! That sicks bastard I hope he fades! He ruined my Zexy's life and stole his first kiss! And took his blood! I was so going to kill him is he got any further down his pants!'

'I wonder if Zexy is gay. I hope so, I hope he even dates. If he doesn't, I think I'll cry. I'll ask later. I hope he isn't traumatized. I think he IS gay. He blushes whenever I touch him. MAYBE HE LIKES MEEEE! I love him so MUCH! He likes my music, and my cooking. And I think he likes me! I love everything about him! He's shyness, his hair, his face, his cute little body! His shortness, even his cold eyes that bore into mine, that i get put in a trance, staring at his beauty.'

My eyes widened as I rolled over onto my side glancing at my clock. 'I meet Zexy in the living room for dinner at 6... 4:27 right now. Guess I had better get ready.' I hugged my pillow squealing into it. 'Zexy... The most wonderful man on the eath! And I had him all to myself!' I leaped off my bed twirling into the bathroom. "Lalalaaaa!"

I got in the shower, making the water nice and warm, washing myself carefully. 'I never play outside but I manage to tint myself in dirt! Is that possible?'

Cleaning myself off, I thought of yesterday. 'The look on Zexy's face was horrible, it ripped my heart open to see him so scared...' I chuckled at my own little pun. 'What heart?...

I flinched when the water turned cold. Had I been standing there that long, The soap shrunk 10 sizes, I'd been sitting there washing my arm for 10 minutes, thinking about my love. My hands were pruned. I jumped out of the shower wrapping a towel around me and scrubbing my hair dry. I got dressed slowly, my shaking legs making me jump around the room to pull my jeans up. I brushed my hair out, it was too long. I didn't even look like myself. I smiled grabbing the hair gel starting to put it up in my mohawk/mullet style. I don't even know why I liked that style. It just popped up when I was fiddling with it one day. I scooted out of my room glancing at the clock. 5:20. Wow time went by fast! Glancing at the mirror one last time, i jumped into my boots, sticking my socked feet into them, buckling them closed.

"Going to see Zexyyy! Lalalalala!" I skipped the whole way to the living room and flopped down in a cozy chair. Giggling to myself.

'I cant wait! Zexy will be here soooon!' I dazed out staring at the fireplace. The clock read 5:48 when I glanced at it. "Cant... Wait... Zexy..." My eyes started to flicker closed.

The last thing I saw was a person come over to me, chuckling softly. 'Was it Zexy?!' I started to sit up, but collapsed, my eyes closing again, the figure tossing a warm blanket over me. I felt warm on my forehead, and the figure sat down on the couch. Had he kissed my forehead?! I was in heaven. But, then I fell asleep, having a wild dream about me and Zexy laying in afield full of stars. Kingdom Hearts glowing above us.


	11. Demyx the Savior

O.K. so, this COULD be the last chapter. If I wanna make some more drama maybe I'll add some more stuff. ;3

By the way it's in Third Person. :3 Cause, well, I said so, it seemed necessary.

Demyx and Zexion had become not lovers. But they knew that they like one another, not, of course that the other likes them. And that's where Zexion was, sitting on the couch watching Demyx twist and turn smiling in his sleep. He laughed to himself, 'He's so cute when he's asleep.' he thought. 'I wish he could be mine...' "Z...Zexy I love you too!"

Zexion jumped out of his skin staring at the blond, holding his arms out in the air as if hugging an invisible phenomenon. Zexion imagined himself in between Demyx's arms and his chest, a dark red blush spreading down his nose. Maybe Demyx did like him! Maybe he was shy like he was. As he thought these things he squeaked loudly covering his mouth, as 3 of the organization members glanced his way, Axel raising a confused eyebrow. "Was that you Zex?" He said slowly.

Zexion shook his head putting on his tough outer exterior pointing to Demyx. "He was the one who did that sorry."

But of course the sadistic bitch Larxene, came gliding up to him, reminding him oh-so-much of Marluxia. She smiled stroking his cheek. "Oh but what's this nice shade of red doing you your cheeks?" She had a lustful voice, what the hell Larxene.

Zexion swatted her hand away looking to the side, his lip pouting out a little. "Go away Larxene."

Knowing he was ticked she just sat her ass down on the armrest, resting an elbow on his shoulder causing him to wince slightly. Bony shoulders, plus bony elbow, equals no! She was staring at Demyx who was twisting around and turning on the couch muttering something about marriage. "Looks like Demy's got the hots for ya' Zexy." She said looking down at him, only to see his blush darken deeper.

He looked away, "Get away Larxene." She only scoots closing till she fell down on his lap causing him to yelp, it's a good thing he was taller, by a few centimeters but still, it meant a lot.

He tried to push her off but she grabbed around his neck, the whole room went silent and she smirked, bringing her face up to his. "Holy fuck! Number XII!" He had pushed her onto the floor, and stood up, "GET AWAY! YOU BITCH!" He ran off into his room, slaming the door loudly.

Demyx stirred, he sat up seeing Larxene on the floor and looking around. "Where did Zexy go?" She stood up and glared at him.

"In hell after I'm through with him!" And she ran off getting out a few electrically charged kunai's.

Demyx stared. 'Through with him... Oh no Zexy!' Demyx jumped up as fast as he could, running after Larxene.

Zexions door was open, he could hear shouts of protest and laughter. "NUMBER XII! ST-"

Demyx heard a deathly scraping of metal and a loud thump, he ran into Zexions room an saw Larxene, slashing away at Zexion. "LARXY!" Demyx's eyes filled with tears as Larxene turned to look at him, her Kunai's were covered in Zexion's blood.

"Oh, hello Demy-kins." She smirked jumping off Zexion and flaunted by him, he grabbed her by the arm spinning her around, and slapped her.

"YOU EVIL BITCH! GET AWAY!" And he slammed the door, right in her face, and locked it, lets hope she doesn't realize she could use her portal.

"Z-Zexy! ZEXY!" Demyx yelled at Zexion lifting him up into his arms. "DON'T DIE! Please Zexy please..." He whispered, opening a portal to the darkness, he ran into it, hoping it'd take him to Vexen's lab, luckily it did.

Zexion's arms wre bleeding furiously and his shoulder's were messed up. His arms were hanging limply off his stomach, blood dripping down onto the floor as he ran to the door quickly, kicking it with all his might. "VEXEN! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" His toe was throbbing as he kicked it one last time before it flew open.

Showing a rather hassled up Vexen, carrying a cylinder, which shattered to the floor, seeing the small boy covered in blood. "Oh my! Demyx what happened?" Demyx ran in slamming the door shut with his heel.

"Larxene! She hurt him!" He ran up to the table setting Zexion on top of it gently, trying not to bump his head. "Please help Vexen! please..." Demyx's bloody hands went up to his face as he started sobbing, dropping to his knees.

Vexen rushed to Zexion, looking him over. "Well.. He's alive obviously." He had already started flipping through his cabinet, setting bottles aside and picking out some sickly green ones.

Demyx's head snapped up and he stood next to Zexion. "Feel better Zexion..." Demyx slumped down in a seat, watching Vexen rush around, getting bottles of everything.

He finally gathered an armful of bottles and sprawled them out besides Zexion's limp form. He uncapped a potion, letting it fall into Zexion's open mouth, his lip twitched in distaste. I looked up hopefully at him, He shook his head "Only a little movement. We need him to wake up.I don't know if he wants to..." Demyx looked up at him "H-He's gonna be in so much pain! Don't wake him up please Vexen!"

Vexen shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Demyx... But he needs to for the healing to work..." Demyx slumped his head sadly "O.K. Vexen..." He crawled on his knees up to the table grabbing a hold of Zexion's hand, nodding softly. "Wake him up.."

Vexen slowly drained an elixer down Zexion's throat, the boy immediately sat up eyes wide, before yelping in pain, falling back down on the table. Demyx looked down holding his hand tightly, Vexen shushed, Zexion petting his bloody hair quietly "It's O.K. Zexion... Please calm down."

Demyx peered at Zexion's face, it was battered up, his nose looked broken, and he had a bloody lip "W-What.. happened..." His voice was raspy and choked, as if he strained to speak.

Demyx just stared, 'poor Zexy...' Zexion noticed the hand around his and peered up into Demyx's face, his eyes bright cerulean blue, looking into the light sea-green eyes of his love. "D..Dem...What ha-happened...?" Demyx burst into tears resting his cheek on Zexion's chest gently.

"Larxene hurt you Zexy! I-I should have been awake! First Marluxia and now Larxene!" Zexion's hand freed itself from Demyx's, stroking his hair gently, leaving streaks of red in his blond hair.

"It's not your fault Dem.. .Larxene was the one who chose to do the wrong thing..." He coughed, blood drizzling down his lip slightly, Demyx wiped it away quickly, looking up at Vexen.

"Heal him please!" Demyx backed up as Vexen took three potions.

"You're gonna have to brush your teeth good after... These taste horrible." Zexion smiled softly in response closing his eyes and holding a hand out, "Better than how I feel now..." he took the potion from Vexen raising it to his lips, and downed it.

He winced as his nose reformed itself, back to the little button it was, fresh, but the blood still stained his skin, he took another and another, slowly his skin started healing, sealing itself up.Then Vexen held up the biggest potion of all. "This one tastes VERY bad, but it'll heal the rest of you up in one go." Zexion grabbed it and downed it quickly, making a sick face and gagged a little.

His legs and torso were sealing up, he smiled to Vexen softly "I'm gonna go take a shower, thank-you so much Vexen, I owe you my life." Vexen nodded and started cleaning up the bottles of empty potions. "So you do..."

Demyx sat up grabbing Zexion around the waist, and pulling him into his chest "Thank god Zexy..."

Zexion's face got 3 shades darker than his blood, he hugged back gently staring at the wall behind Demyx's head, then he shut his eyes smiling. "Yea... Thank-you for taking me to Vexen's.." They pulled away from the hug, Demyx was smiling softly, "You're welcome.."

Demyx tugged at Zexion's hand started to walk slowly, Zexion followed waving in salute to Vexen, who smiled and waved. "BATH TIEM FOR ZEXY!" Demyx lifted Zexion up bridal style, starting to run to his room, with a frightened Zexion hiding in his arms.

Around the corner Larxene smirked twirling her hunai around her fingers. "All in a days work." Axel came up behind her clamping a hand on her shoulder. "Y'know Larx... Sometimes, I think what you do is kinda messed up, but it brings them closer in the end anyway. You sadistic spawn." She laughed turning to Axel, "You love me and you know it." He laughed turning around to walk away.

"Only for bringing Roxas close to me." He disappeared in a portal, leaving a smirking Larxene in his wake.

Meanwhile in Zexion's room, Zexion was huddling in the bathtub, Demyx knocking on the door "Zexy don't drown!" He heard laughter muffled through the door and smiled. "Dem I wont drown I promise."

Zexion sat back sighing contently in the warm water, the water turning slightly red from all the blood on him, he scrubbed it off genty, able to see his fair skin again. He smirked ducking his head under water, and scrubbing at his face with his hands, the water was dark red now, he unplugged the water turning on the shower, and scrubbed everything out of his hair, shampooing it with vanilla, the scent filled his nostrils and he swayed dizzily, the scent intoxicating his mind. 'Damn this nose..' he thought smiling and rinsed it out, the scent dying down a little, he conditioned, and washed quickly rinsing it out and wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping from the shower and put his hair in a towel yawning. "Zexy are you done?" He laughed, was Demyx seriously waiting?

"Yea Dem I'm done." he smiled waiting for a response and the door opened a peek, making him jump, wrapping his arms around his stomach staring at the wide-eyed Demyx, who was staring at his frail body, in shock, a blush creeping up his beautiful face. "Z-Zexy... I-.. I'm sorry I thought you were dressed too..." Zexion's face was beet red staring into Demyx's face, he turned the other way like a self-cautious teenaged girl, Demyx laughed. "Zexy you're so funny sometimes!" he shut the door quickly sitting down on his bed, he stared at the wall, the blush dying own slowly.

'Zexy has an amazing body... I wish it were mine... It might as well since he doesn't hang out with anyone else... I want him, I wanna be able to tell him I love him. I should right now...' He looked at the door, inside, Zexion was getting changed hurrying to slip his shirt on, finally wearing the clothes Demyx had pleaded him to wear for the past two days, he smiled at the shopping memory, pulling the black jeans up to his waist, it fit so good, flattering, and feels nice. He laughed at himself, 'what am I a girl? No, just a gay boy.' He smiled opening the door and met, nose to nose with a shocked Demyx, dying determination in his eyes.

He was staring at him, and looked down at his clothes smiling greatly, "Z-Zexy..." He looked him right in the eyes now.

"Yes Dem?" He was blushing now, as Demyx moved his face closer, their lips touching briefly, before Demyx pulled back.

"I-I love you..." Zexion was shocked, his nonheart was racing inside his chest, so he did have a heart... He grinned pulling Demyx back for another kiss.

"I love you too Dem.." Demyx's face was priceless, he was grinning like a goof-ball and pulled him in again, for another kiss.

Zexion's hands found their way around Demyx's back pulling him closer, he backed him up to the bed falling down on top of him, he rolled over as Demyx landed on top of him smiling softly, kissing Zexion, his tongue finding its way to his lips, as Zexion's mouth parted the door blasted open, and in barged an insane looking Xigbar. "ZEXION! Get away!" Demyx looked at him confusedly, "Xigbar what the fuck?"

Xigbar looked about to burst, but Demyx got up, walking up to him, Xigbar backing away staring at Zexion like a mad bull. Demyx put his hand on his forehead pushing him back slightly, and shut the door, Xigbar looked like a kicked puppy as he shut the door in his face locking it slowly and turned to Zexion, who was laying on his back with a 'what the fuck' look also.

But it was soon replaced with a playful grin as Demyx crawled back on top of him, kissing him on the lips deeply. As they kissed, Zexion's mind raced with so many thoughts. The only one that stuck was his thesis earlier.

Opposites DO attract.


End file.
